Fade to Black
by Oktavia Stormborn
Summary: A oneshot continuation of Shadowlit Facades. dark!Rose


**Fade to Black**

_1993_

Rose Potter meets Bellatrix Lestrange for the first time outside Flourish and Blotts. Her aunt sneers at her, calling her a blood traitor and actually takes out her wand and is ready to curse Rose, until her husband intervenes and leads Bellatrix off, still spouting venomous curses against Rose and her bloodline. Neville and Draco catch up with her seconds later, babbling to each other about Quidditch, but all Rose can think about is how much she is like her aunt, in looks and personality. When she goes home that night, she asks Sirius about Bellatrix and watches her godfather freeze in place for a long moment, before turning to her and telling her that Bellatrix was a bad person who did very bad things during the war and that Rose must never become like her. In bed that night, Rose dreams of black haired women with heavy lidded eyes who laugh like madwomen and has a fitful, restless sleep.

When she returns to Hogwarts in the fall, she spends most of her free time in the library, researching the genealogy of the pureblood families. When she comes across the chapter dedicated to the Blacks, she is entranced by their rich history. It is in this year that she starts absorbing the more negative qualities of her fellow Slytherin housemates, which means treating Gryffindors with absolute disdain. Neville doesn't approve of the way she and her gang of girls hex every Gryffindor they see in the halls just because they're Gryffindors and starts to distance himself from her. Draco, on the other hand, is delighted that she is acting like a true Slytherin and tries to gain her attentions, succeeding for the most part. During Christmas break, Malfoy invites her over to his manor for a Christmas party despite her reluctance to attend such affairs. When she enters the manor, she is astonished to see the amount of riches that the manor contained. She runs into Narcissa Malfoy at the banquet table and is questioned about her relationship with Draco. Rose tells his mother that Draco and her are strictly friends and will never become an item, so she's surprised when Narcissa giggles and tells her that she might have to marry Draco in the future.

_1995_

Rose inherits Lockwind, Grimmauld Place and Columns on the Teche from Sirius after her godfather dies during an ambush by several Death Eaters. Druella Black meets her in Hogsmeade the day after the funeral, accompanied by a wizarding lawyer and asks her if she would like to legally change her name to Rose Black, due to the fact that Sirius declared her as the Heiress Black in his will. Rose says no to the offer initially, but when told of the benefits of the position of the Heiress Black, which include her gaining access to the Black family vaults at Gringotts and whatever heirlooms are inside, accepts the offer. Lily and James, who had decided to visit Hogsmeade for the weekend, stop and stare at the conversation. Rose sees them and waves at them, but they walk off, leaving her with Druella. She meets her parents in the Three Broomsticks later and tells them the good news. James tells her that she can't just abandon her family like this. She responds by telling them that something good happened to her and that they can't ruin this for her, which leads to a big row between Rose and her parents and ends up with Rose storming out of the Three Broomsticks in anger.

When she returns home that night, her parents refuse to look at her, causing Harry and Violet to wonder why Rose is getting treated in this manner. When Harry asks his mother why they're giving Rose the cold shoulder, Lily snaps at him that Rose made her decision to become a Black and that she can live with it. For the rest of the evening, the fact that Rose has abandoned them for wealth and status isn't brought. Later that night as Rose is packing her clothing and other assorted items for the move to Lockwind, Violet enters her sister's room sniffling and asks Rose if she will ever return to Godric's Hollow. When Rose tells her younger sister she might not be coming back, Violet bursts into tears and hugs her older sister tightly, for what might be the last time, then runs downstairs. Harry comes in next and is about to say goodbye to Rose, and gives her a crushing hug, tells her to follow her heart and follows his sister downstairs. The next morning, a carriage arrives at Godric's Hollow to take her to Lockwind. She only returns to Godric's Hollow much later in her life.

When she returns to Hogwarts for her fifth year, she throws herself into Hogwarts high society, being the last daughter of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. She delves into the Dark Arts that year as well, embracing her Black heritage fully. She has matured into an exquisite looking woman over the summer, and has no qualms about playing with the hearts of the various boys who follow her in the halls like puppies, hoping for a chance at her hand. At the annual gettogether of the pureblood families that year, she talks Malfoy into going with her as her date, knowing it will make the other boys jealous of him. She arrives at the party wearing a silver and green dress and looking exquisitely beautiful, causing the other boys at the ball to give Malfoy wrathful glares, while he smiles at them, knowing that they wanted her as their date. After the gala, she casually dumps him and walks off, causing him to drop the champagne glasses he's holding and stare after her in obvious dismay. At Hogwarts, he shuns her for two weeks, only relenting when she places a delicately manicured hand on his wrist and tells him she's sorry, and he accepts the apology.

_1997_

She becomes Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team that year. When she writes home about this, her mother opens the letter, takes one look at it, and throws both the letter and envelope into the fire and spends the rest of the day alternately drinking and staring at old photos of Rose. Harry comes in a few hours later and finds his mother staring into the fire with a bottle of half finished firewhiskey next to her and asks her what's wrong. She turns toward him with red-rimmed eyes and envelopes him in a crushing hug, telling him not to end up like his sister. Harry accepts his mother's hug and begins to swear to his mother that he will not end up like Rose, but she claps a hand over his mouth before he can say his sister's name, and nods her head no. Harry decides to leave it at that and not ask about his sister anymore.

Neville visits her at Lockwind during the Christmas break trying to mend their once amiable friendship. She coldly spurns his offer and tells him as a daughter of the House of Black, she can't be seen consorting with such riff-raff and tells him to leave Lockwind immediately. He leaves the fortress despondent and broken-hearted and doesn't talk to her for the rest of the year. Two days after Neville's ill-fated visit, Draco arrives at Lockwind with his family and an entirely different offer. Unlike with Neville, Rose plays the part of the amiable hostess due to the fact that she is related to them and kindly asks them what the offer is. Narcissa tells Rose that she wants Rose to marry Draco to ensure that both their lines continue. Rose is about to spurn the offer when Draco walks over to her, bends down on one knee and opens a exquisite looking jewellery box and asks her to marry him. She slips the exquisitely carved engagement ring onto her right ring finger and accepts the offer.

When she returns to Hogwarts for the spring term, she is the envy of the other Slytherin girls, particularly Pansy and Daphne for having landed Draco Malfoy as her fiancé. She knows of the fact that Pansy and Daphne were highly competitive when it came to Draco and each wanted him to be her fiancé. She openly flaunts her status as Draco Malfoy's fiancée to any Slytherin she sees, knowing the girls will be jealous of her and the boys will be jealous of him. Harry catches her once, showing off her ring to a bunch of Slytherin first years in the hall and watching them . Their eyes meet and Harry instinctively knows that Rose has effectively cut all ties with her birth family. He only speaks to her twice after that. The spring term is mostly uneventful after the great reveal since the Slytherins got used to it and she doesn't feel like flaunting her newfound engagement to the other houses, particularly Gryffindor.

_2000_

It is in this year that Bellatrix Lestrange succeeds in bringing Voldemort back to life with the aid of her right hand, Neville Longbottom's blood and Tom Riddle Sr.'s remains. Over the next few weeks, the shock caused by the return of Lord Voldemort is unexpected and takes the wizarding world by storm. Rose has been engaged to Draco Malfoy for a year when the resurrection of Lord Voldemort happens. Lucius Malfoy takes his wife, his son and his son's fiancée to the first meeting of the reconstituted Death Eaters at Chateaux Lestrange. Rose immediately becomes entranced by the Dark Lord's speech, about pureblood wizards taking back what is rightfully theirs, drinking in every word that he says. When the Dark Lord turns to her and asks her if she denounces her parents, she does so with happiness. After the speech is over and the time comes for the younger wizards gathered there to receive the Dark Mark, she volunteers first to receive the Mark and when she receives it, bows before him.

After the speech is over and the Dark Marks are burned into the forearms of the new Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange catches her niece outside Chateaux Lestrange as she and her fiancé's family are heading back to Malfoy Manor. She tells Rose how proud she is that Rose denounced her half-blood heritage and married into a nice, wealthy pureblood family, like her sister Narcissa. Rose flushes with pleasure at the praise she gets from her aunt and promises not to let her aunt down. Bellatrix pats her niece on the head and tells Rose to join her fiancé and his family and to remember that she's a Black. On the way back to Malfoy Manor, Rose bumps into her parents, who just walk by Rose as if she doesn't exist. She takes out her wand to curse them, but Draco restrains her from cursing them, telling her there would be time for this later. That night, she cries until she can't summon up any more tears and all that's left is the hard shell of what used to be a vibrant, lively girl. The next morning Rose kills her first Muggle and finds that killing comes easy to her, unlike the rest of the new batch of Death Eaters, who vomit and are violently sick.

2 months later, the Muggle killings start in earnest. By this time, Rose is married to Draco Malfoy and has become one of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers. The wedding was a lavish affair that had taken place at Chateaux Lestrange and was attended by all the members of the Death Eaters and their families. By the time she had married Draco Malfoy, she had been responsible for several atrocities. The most notorious of those was the Massacre of Little Hangleton, in which Rose had tortured several muggles to death with the Cruciatus Curse, then proceeded to kill their children by shepherding them into a house, locking all the exits and setting the house on fire. When her parents read about the massacre that their daughter was a part of in The Daily Prophet, they immediately take every picture of Rose that they own and throw them into the fire. Violet hears the roar of the fire as it consumes the pictures and comes down and asks what are they doing. In response to her query, her father throws her the paper. Violet picks it up, scans the front page, and gasps in horror, dropping the paper. When she looks up at her parents, James nods grimly, which only serves to bring tears to Violet's eyes and cause her to rush to her room and spend the .

_2005_

Rose Malfoy has been in Azkaban for the better part of 2 years, serving a double life sentence, ever since she killed The Boy Who Lived and tortured her parents to insanity in an attempt to find out where the Dark Lord was hiding out. She killed The Boy who Lived immediately after the final battle, and stood over his corpse, laughing like a madwoman until she was taken away by Aurors in the crowd. Halfway to Azkaban, she overpowered her captors and escaped, searching for other followers of the Dark Lord. She eventually found Blaise Zabini, Theodore and Daphne Nott hiding out in the Zabini manor, fearing capture by Aurors. Rose managed to convince them to search for the Dark Lord, which eventually led them to Godric's Hollow and her parents. Harry and Violet weren't home at the time, being away at Hogwarts, but they were called up to the Headmaster's office the next morning, where they were told what happened to their parents and who was responsible. Dumbledore escorted Harry and Violet to the trial and bade them sit next to him, when Harry saw Rose sneer up at him and Violet from the chair she was chained to. Violet noticed this as well, burst into tears and was comforted by her older brother.

The trial was over relatively quickly due to the face that Rose stood up in the middle of the trial and declared herself to be the most loyal servant of the Dark Lord, mirroring her aunt Bellatrix's confession 24 years earlier and sealing her fate. When the verdict of guilty was handed out, Violet started sobbing uncontrollably and ran out of the courtroom. As Rose was led away to Azkaban, Harry screamed at her, asking her how could she do this her own parents but was rewarded with a sneer. Violet and Harry only visited Rose once after her incarceration in Azkaban to tell her that she was no longer their sister and left Rose to rot in Azkaban for the rest of her life. Draco and her children visited her the next day, but she spat at him about how he was a coward and a traitor to the Dark Lord and when the Dark Lord rose again, she would hunt him and his family down and kill them. Draco abruptly left with their children, not wanting them to see how mad their mother had become. Rose Malfoy nee Black died 12 years later umourned and was buried in an umarked mass grave outside Azkaban.


End file.
